Lost in Wonderland
by papercutcupcake
Summary: A twist on the beloved story "Alice in Wonderland"


A/N: I DONT NOT own "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll nor do i own the characters that are so beloved. I only own minor characters that were not in any of the books, Alice in Wonderland and through the looking-glass. also the very first paragraph in from the Beloved book "Alice in wonderland" This is just a draft, i'm have it create into a longer story, or im might change this chapter. This is a bit different style of the writing, that I normally have. Please enjoy and reveiw would be loved. I'm sorry if some paragraph seem a bit rambly.

"There was nothing so _very_ remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so _very_ much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!" (When she thought it over afterward, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but when the Rabbit actually _took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket_, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she never before seen a Rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket or a watch to take out of it…" the father continued to read the old tale of Alice in wonderland to her little girl, Alice. he finish the chapter and brush the girls hair out of her face. "night Alice, one day you'll be going down the rabbit hole. The girl mumble in her sleep cuddling the stuffed white rabbit in her arms as she slept. Her father smiled and disappear down the hall.

In the Liddell family, being named Alice is a gift as well as a curse. The stories of wonderland had been pass down from era to era, most though they were tall tale of grand grand grand, well it's a lot of greats grandmother Alice as her mind was going from old age. It start with her but it does not end with her. Every Alice afterward ended up going to wonderland in some shape or form.

At one point in time we all feel that we are lost , in some shape or form. We try to find ourselves in the hedge maze which is life. Turning and turning to find a way out hoping that our grown up selves at the end of the childhood maze. Some never want to leave the safe corners, and some think that they are can walk right through the maze. But you have to go down the wrong paths a few times before you are able to find the right path of your choosing. It's always by your choosing, even if you do not want to see it as so. Some do and some don't, it's just how it can be.

Now it's Alice's turn to find herself and follow the dreams she felt she had to leave behind in childhood, after her father being lost at sea. After that sad event Alice was forced to grow up with her older sister so to kept their mother from going into a depression from the lost of her late husband. On a spit second choice Alice's mother decided that she not live in the house that they had been a family for all those years.

Alice woke up staring at the ceiling hoping that it would snow or rain or maybe even hail. It didn't matter what weather just so bad that she would not have to go to go to her new school. Her mother had say that Alice should stop being such a dreamer and live in the real world. Only Alice's father told her dreaming was a good thing. RING BING when her clock as the time changing to 6 o'clock, a sigh leaved her lips and she throw the covers off her and grab random clothes and when into the bath. Turning the hot water on and turning it to a shower, as the water warmed up Alice look at herself in the mirror, She had dark blue eyes that make Alice think on the deep water in the pond outside her house, her face had thinned over the summer making her look older than before, her small longish nose hang over her thin pink lip that her crack by the winter winds. She sighed as she though about how graceful and lovely her sister was and plain Alice felt in comparison. Alice wiggle her way of her PJ purple pants and unbutton her cotton PJ shirt.

Alice looked at the time in the kitchen, as she grab some pop tarts, it was 6:50. She only had three minutes to get to the bus stop. Panic hit her body, she grab her black massager bag and slip on her black slipper. She ran out the door jumped over the stair of the front deck and continence to ran across the street to the bus stop. She look both way so not to get kill but she all saw was a light blonde ran as well, they both make it to the stop at the same time. Alice look at the girl, she had light blonde straight hair much different from Alice's own golden curly locks. The girl wore a black vest over her white long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. She had a sliver necklace that have a small clock hanging from it. The pale girl wore no make up and if she did, it was to make her look all natural. The last thing that come to Alice mind was how short the girl was, she look almost like glass doll. Alice felt somewhat plain compare to the girl, seeing as she only wore a normal button up white shirt, blue jean with her black slipper and her normal black headband.

"Oh dear, it's seen we're a little late," said the doll-like girl.

"Oh did the bus already come then." asked Alice with a worrisome look on her face.

"It's would seem so, but not to worry if you'll follow me," she smiled, " We're be there in no time at all." I nodded and started to follow through the maze of the city streets.

When they reach the high school Alice staring in amazement at the old Victorian styled buildings. After taking in all the wonderment Alice look toward were the girl had been, to see that see was not there anymore. Alice felt somewhat sad at that, she had hope that she and the girl could be friend and that she would show her around. Once again Alice was much too much a dreamer. Alice started on her mad search for the schools office which thankfully was in the third place she looked.

Alice entered the office to see a middle age woman, smashing her figures onto the keyboard of desktop computer. The woman's eyes narrowed behind her glass as the print move down the page. Alice stood there waiting afraid that if she make a sound that the woman would jump across the desk. Alice took a drink of her bottled water, she started to feel small as the woman finally looked at her.

"Can I help," she asked in a sicken sweet manner. Alice tried to sum up the words but all she could manage was a small sentence.

"I'm the new student," her heart drumming in her ears.

"Very well than," she turned back to the computer "name please."

" Alice, Alice Liddell" the woman type Alice's name into the computer and printed out a few a papers and handed them to her.

" There's all you'll need miss Liddell, school map and your classes, also your locker number," the woman smiled was like sugar, sweet… in little amounts.


End file.
